Globe Oil
Globe Oil is a petroleum company featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. Description In Grand Theft Auto IV the company operates a chain of filling stations in Suffolk, Liberty City and Tudor, Alderney (combined with car wash and near a Swing set); the latter is featured in GTA Chinatown Wars as one of the many filling stations where the player can produce Molotov cocktails. Other notable landmarks include its offices at Babbage Drive in Berchem, Alderney City, and a large refining facility in the Acter Industrial Park. Globe Oil also operates its own website, Globeoil.net, in The Lost and Damned. In Grand Theft Auto V, there are three Globe Oil gas stations throughout San Andreas; two within the city of Los Santos and another located in Blaine County. Influence Globe Oil appears to have an intended pronunciation of "global", alluding to the vast reach and control of global oil monopolies. It is a parody of Gulf Oil and its successor Gulf Oil LP, as the names are similar and the logos share similar styling, but the colour scheme is different from Gulf's orange and blue, compared to Globe Oil's red and black. The colour scheme seems to be taken from Texaco, which also uses red and black. The filling stations also appear to take some influence from Gulf Oil stations, like the price signs and gas pumps. Some motorsport liveries are based on the iconic Gulf racing liveries, even including the orange colours. Some vehicles that have these liveries are the Ellie, Tezeract, and Flash GT. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Globe Oil have two filling stations, one within Liberty City and another in Alderney: 800px-Globe_Oil.PNG|'Globe Oil' filling station at Feldspar Street and Galveston Avenue, Suffolk, Liberty City. TudorGlobe.jpg|'Globe Oil' filling station at Tinderbox Avenue and Latchkey Avenue, Tudor, Alderney. Globe Oil also have a large office and a refinery, both within Alderney: GlobeOil-GTA4-Bercham-exterior.jpg|Globe Oil Building offices in Berchem, Alderney. GlobeOil-GTA4-refinery-exterior.jpg|Globe Oil Refinery at the Acter Industrial Park. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Globe Oil have several filling stations across San Andreas: GlobeOil-Vinewood-GTAV.png|Clinton Avenue, Downtown Vinewood, Los Santos. GlobeOil-LaPuerta-GTAV.png|Alta Street and Innocence Boulevard, La Puerta, Los Santos. GlobeOil-BlaineCounty-GTAV.png|Senora Freeway, Blaine County. Flywheels-GTAV-Overview.png|Flywheels Garage, Blaine County. Roue68Store-Harmony-Blaine-County-GTAV-Location.png|Harmony, Route 68, Blaine County. Gallery Glode-Oil-company-ad-GTAV.png|Old Globe oil advertisement GlobeOil-VintagePoster-GTAV.png|Vintage Globe Oil sign. Globeoil-Vintage-GTAV-Logo.png|Vintage Globe Oil logo. Trailers-GTAIV-PetrolTrailerGlobeOil.png|A Globe Oil tanker trailer prop in Grand Theft Auto IV. GlobeOil-GTAV-Sign.png|A Globe Oil sign in GTA V. GlobeOil-GTAV-FillingPump.png|A Globe Oil filling pump in GTA V. GlobeOil-GTAV-FillingPumpInterface.png|'Globe Oil' filling pump interface in GTA V. GlobeOil-GTAV-RetroFillingPump.png|Retro Globe Oil filling pumps at a gas station in Sandy Shores. GlobeOil-GTAV-RetroFillingPumpInterface.png|Retro Globe Oil filling pump interface. GlobeOil-GTAV-OilBarrel.png|A Globe Oil barrel in GTA V. GlobeOilDune-GTAO-front.png|A Dune with a Globe Oil livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) CometRetroCustom-GlobeOilLivery-GTAO-front.png|A Comet Retro Custom with a Globe Oil livery. (Rear quarter view) RapidGTClassic-GlobeOilLivery-GTAO-front.png|A Rapid GT Classic with a Globe Oil livery. (Rear quarter view) CometSafari-GTAO-front-GlobeOil.png|A Comet Safari with a Globe Oil livery. (Rear quarter view) GB200-GTAO-front-GlobeOil08Livery.png|A GB200 with a Globe Oil 08 livery. (Rear quarter view) Ellie-GTAO-front-No."1"GlobeOilLivery.png|An Ellie with a No."1" Globe Oil livery. (Rear quarter view) FlashGT-GTAO-7-Front-Livery-Globe-Oil-7.png|A Flash GT with a Globe Oil "7" livery. (Rear quarter view) HotringSabre-GTAO-Liveries-39-GlobeOil-White-FrontQuarter.png|A Hotring Sabre with a Globe Oil livery. (Rear quarter view) Tezeract-GTAO-front-GlobeOilLivery.png|A Tezeract with a Globe Oil livery. (Rear quarter view) Swinger-GTAO-front-GlobeOil.png|A Swinger with a Globe Oil livery. (Rear quarter view) Toros-GTAO-front-OffsetGlobeOil.png|A Toros with an Offset Globe Oil livery. (Rear quarter view) Deviant-GTAO-front-GlobeOil.png|A Deviant with a Globe Oil livery. (Rear quarter view) Thrax-GTAO-front-GlobeOil.png|A Thrax with a Globe Oil livery. Trivia *The font used in Globe Oil's logo appears to be Eurostile Heavy. See Also *Filling Stations *Arrow Gasoline *Limited Service *RON *Terroil *Xero de:Globe Oil es:Globe Oil ru:Globe Oil sv:Globe Oil pl:Globe Oil Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Gas Stations Category:Companies Category:Gas Companies